Talk:Dimension LXXII
Deletion Fails the notability criteria because it has not been released. * Delete. Ryan W 16:51, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Your definition of "released" is unclear. As mentioned on the main page, it is more or less of an entire theme, not just one wad, thus a "full release" in this context would consist of finalizing the entire series and listing everything that uses it (a very long, incomplete list), which could very well never happen. The entire theme in itself is a giant amorphous work in progress, so there is a low chance that it can actually be finalized. I'll come to cleaning it up more towards the actual theme itself and removing the unless information when I can actually get to doing so. I've added a standalone level which I have earlier released but have not yet uploaded to IDGames due to an incomplete text file. Once I get around to it, I'll fix it up and properly release it within the next few weeks or so. * Keep. SnowKate709 00:10, 2 June 2008 (UTC) If "earlier released" means available for anyone to download, even as a public beta, then it qualifies. The section linked above is called "WADs" because it is meant to be applied to each WAD, not to any abstract literary qualities the project may have. Ryan W 21:17, 3 June 2008 (UTC) I'm striking out/removing the request for deletion because of two reasons: * I've completely destroyed the original article and rewrote it to be more up to standard with the rest of the wiki, and made it more relevant to the actual mod in question. It should be more clear now. I've even included screenshots and more detailed information about both story and gameplay relating to it. The old article was badly written (I admit to this!), completely ambiguous and incoherent, and desperately needed to be cleaned up, or in this case, just plain nuked. * It's been two years and no clear course of action has been taken at all at any point. At this point, if anything deserved to happen, it would've happened a long time ago. Since no action has been taken for such an extreme amount of time, I believe the request to be expired and no longer applies. I've received no complaints from Quasar since I have rewritten the article, so I believe that since it is up to par with the rest of the wiki's style, it deserves to stay. The project right now is in a beta state and very playable, ready for release as public beta as-is, barring a few needed resources that need to be filled in holding it up. If it still doesn't qualify for notability despite this, I'm filing a complaint that your criteria for notability is too strict and needs to be reconsidered, sorry. --SnowKate709 11:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :I've removed the strikeout because it made the original deletion debate almost impossible to read. Even though the first deletion nomination was removed, the debate is still an important part of this article's history, and will remain so even (especially?) if the page is deleted, as it is currently likely to be (see below) due to this WAD still not appearing after some five years. — RobertATfm (talk) 00:40, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Second Nomination for Deletion It's been almost 3 years since this page was edited and the project never came out. The most recent update on Dimension LXXII was back in 2011 in one of the author's YouTube videos. Because it's not released and fails to meet the criteria for WAD articles, I say delete. Justice ∞ (talk) 22:22, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :The first deletion nomination was removed by the article's author, on the strength of a claim which I consider both vague and suspiciously over-specific (to wit, that one of the then admins didn't object to the revised article. Firstly, "doesn't oppose" is not the same thing as "supports", and secondly, what about the other admins?). I consider this a dubious action, particularly since the claim three years ago that a beta of the WAD was "about to be released" appears to have been at best overoptimistic. Delete. — RobertATfm (talk) 00:52, August 7, 2013 (UTC) This article has been nominated for over a week without opposition, and after being promised for five years there is no sign that its subject WAD will ever materialise. Deleted. — RobertATfm (talk) 09:50, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Talk pages without articles